Unlimited Blade Works
Trang này nói về Cố Hữu Kết Giới. Để xem thông tin về một trong những hướng đi trong Fate/stay night, xin xem bài Unlimited Blade Works (hướng đi). Còn muốn xem về phim do hãng Studio Deen chuyển thể, thì xin xem bài Unlimited Blade Works (movie). Unlimited Blade Works: Công Trình Vô Tận (アンリミテッドブレイドワークス, 無限の剣製) (Mugen no Kensei, Anrimiteddo Bureido Wākusu), được xem là một thế giới biệt lập dưới cái tên Thế Giới Của Vô Hạn Thanh Kiếm) là một Cố Hữu Kết Giới của Shirou Emiya và là một Bảo Khí của Anh Linh EMIYA và nhân vật bản sao của anh trong Fate/Extra. Emiya không hề sở hữu bất cứ bảo khí thật sự nào giống như những anh linh khác, nhưng nếu Bảo Khí được xem là biểu tượng của vị anh hùng đó, thì Cố Hữu Kết Giới này chính là Bảo Khí của anh. Đây là một loại Ma Thuật cấp cao và tái hiện thế giới nội tâm lên thế giới thực dưới hình thức một Kết Giới. Và đây là một trong những loại ma thuật mạnh nhất mà một pháp sư có thể đạt được, đây là kết quả của "Kiếm" khi cùng lúc kết hợp giữa Khởi Nguyên và Sự Liên Kết Giữa Các Nguyên Tố đồng thời dựa trên nền tảng cơ bản là ma thuật Chiếu Ảnh và ma thuật Cường Hóa. Đây chính là câu trả lời chính xác nhất dành cho những người mà cuộc đời của họ được cứu bởi thanh kiếm, hợp nhất, sống và hành động như một thanh kiếm đúng nghĩa trong suốt cả cuộc đời mình. Emniya không bị Thế Giới trừng phạt khi thi triển Unlimited Blade Works của mình. Thần chú Cả Archer lẫn Shirou đều sử dụng thuật Niệm Chú để khởi đầu cho việc thi triển thần chú mở ra Cố Hữu Kết Giới. Nó khá giống với phép đếm từ "1 đến 10" qua hình thức sử dụng một bài thơ về pháp sư làm nền tảng, trong trường hợp của Emiya thì đó một bài thơ u sầu và bi thương, và phép niệm chú chính là chìa khóa kích hoạt cho ma thuật cấp cao này. Shirou xem bài thơ như sự gợi ý và thay đổi ngôn từ và ý thức bản thân sao cho nó "kết nối với Shirou Emiya". Những câu niệm chú giữa Archer và Shirou có đôi chút khác biệt do kinh nghiệm sống và quan điểm mỗi người khác nhau. Từng dòng trong bài thơ có thể được niệm bất cứ lúc nào mà không cần phải chuẩn bị, Archer có thể cắt ngang không nói nữa giữa chừng và sau đó trở lại tiếp tục nói tiếp tục niệm nữa mà không có bất kỳ vấn đề gì. Dòng đầu tiên trong bài thơ thường được sử dụng để tăng cường sức mạnh cho những vật thể được tạo ra từ phép Chiếu Ảnh, điển hình rõ nhất là lúc Archer sử dụng Caladbolg II và Shirou sử dụng Rho Aias. Khi việc niệm chú đã hoàn thành, một ánh lửa ảo ảnh trải dài ra xung quanh thành hình tròn và tạo thành kết giới, đặc biệt ánh lửa này không hề tỏa ra nhiệt. Ánh sáng chói lòa che hết tầm nhìn của những ai có mặt xung quanh và hiện ra trước mắt sau đó là một vùng đất trống trải, một sa mạc cằn cỗi với những bánh răng làm bằng đá đang xoay cạnh nhau từ đằng xa. Đây là một thế giới chứa đựng vô hạn thanh kiếm được cắm xuống đất như những ngôi mộ trên một hoang mạc. Cốt lõi của Cố Hữu Kết Giới này chính là một cánh đồng kiếm được trải dài vô tận trong tâm trí người thi triển. Đây chính là ảo ảnh cuối cùng mà Archer thấy khi anh sắp chết, niềm tự hào duy nhất mà anh có, và thế giới này cũng chính là nơi Shirou lập lời thề là sẽ trung thành với lý tưởng của mình trong hướng đi Unlimited Blade Works. Việc phản chiếu thế giới nội tâm này như thế nào tùy thuộc vào trạng thái tinh thần và những gì họ đã trải qua trong suốt cuộc đời của người sử dụng, diều này có nghĩa rằng thế giới nội tâm giữa Archer và Shirou khác nhau hoàn toàn. Thế giới nội tâm của Archer được hình thành từ việc trải qua rất nhiều bi kịch trong cuộc đời mình, đặc biệt là việc bị mọi thứ phản bội, trong đó có cả lý tưởng của chính anh để rồi cuối cùng những gì còn lại sau cùng chính là cố hữu kết giới này. Còn Shirou, sau khi nhận ra những gì Archer đã trải qua ở tương lai, vẫn kiên quyết cho rằng dù lý tưởng và ước mơ của mình chỉ là vay mượn, một thứ lý tưởng nghe có vẻ cao đẹp nhưng chỉ là ngụy biện cho hành động giết người của mình và giả nhân giả nghĩa, cậu vẫn quyết tâm đi theo con đường mà mình đã chọn và tiến lên. Phiên bản của Shirou là một bầu trời hoàng hôn kéo dài đến tận chân trời, còn Archer thì quang cảnh bị che phủ bởi làn khói mù dày đặc hình thành từ than hồng và làn sương khói màu đen được tạo ra từ những thanh kiếm sắt được rèn và cắm trên mặt đất. Khi suy nghĩ của hai người tương tác qua lại với nhau, như lúc Shirou có được cánh tay của Archer, cậu có thể sử dụng những vũ khí và kiến thức đã được lưu lại trong tâm trí của Archer lúc còn sống, nhưng không thể hiện thực hóa Cố Hữu Kết Giới vì thế giới nội tâm của hai người không giống nhau. *'Archer' Tiếng Anh= I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, unlimited blade works. |-| Nguyên văn tiếng Anh= His body is made out of swords His blood is of iron and his heart of glass He survived through countless battles Not even once retreating Not even once being understood He was always alone Intoxicated with victory in a hill of swords Thus, his life has no meaning That body was certainly made out of swords |-| Tiếng Nhật= 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗。 ただの一度も敗走はなく、 ただの一度も理解されない。 彼の者は常に独り 剣の丘で勝利に酔う。 故に、生涯に意味はなく その体は、きっと剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji= Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tada no ichido mo haisou wa naku Tada no ichido mo rikai sarenai Ka no mono wa tsune ni hitori Tsurugi no oka de shouri ni you Yue ni shougai ni imi wa naku Sono karada wa kitto tsurugi de dekiteita |-| Lồng tiếng của hãng Bang Zoom! = I am the flesh and bone of my own sword. Steel flows through my body, and fire is what courses through my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death. Nor known to life. Many times I have withstood enormous pain to create thousands of weapons. And yet, those hands that have braved so much will never hold anything. So as I pray now, I call forth 'Unlimited Blade Works'. |-| Lồng tiếng của kênh Animax= I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and Fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to death, nor known to life Through the centuries, I have withstood great pain to create many weapons for you Yet the hands I speak of will never hold anything ever again So as I pray to you, I pray, give me Unlimited Blade Works! *'Shirou' Tiếng Anh= I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival I have no regrets. This is the only path My whole life was unlimited blade works |-| Nguyên văn tiếng Anh= His body is made out of swords His blood is of iron and his heart of glass He survived through countless battles Not even once retreating Not even once being victorious The bearer lies here alone Forging iron in a hill of swords Thus, my life needs no meaning This body is made out of infinite swords |-| Tiếng Nhật= 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗 ただの一度の敗走もなく ただの一度の勝利もなし。 担い手はここに孤り 剣の丘で鉄を鍛つ。 ならば、わが生涯に意味は不要ず。 この体は、無限の剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji= Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tada ichido no haisou mo naku Tada ichido no shouri mo nashi Ninai te wa koko ni hitori Tsurugi no oka de tetsu wo utsu Naraba waga shougai ni imi wa irazu Kono karada wa mugen no tsurugi de dekiteita Cách thức hoạt động Archerubw.jpg|Archer's Unlimited Blade Works Shiroubw.jpg|Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works UBWclash.gif|Both versions together Cố Hữu Kết Giới này chính là một xưởng chế tạo và sản xuất thép rồi từ đó tạo ra vô hạn những thanh kiếm vô chủ kéo dài đến chân trời. Ngoài ra trong thế giới này còn chứa đựng những nguyên liệu thô, thông tin và những phép thuật cần thiết của từng loại vũ khí, Cố Hữu Kết Giới này còn có thể ghi lại và phân tích tất cả các loại vũ khí khác nhau, bao gồm cả khiên và các loại áo giáp. Những vũ khí đặc biệt này được Archer bắt gặp và ghi nhớ lại với số lượng vượt trên hàng ngàn, phần lớn trong số đó là những bảo khí. Toàn bộ lịch sử, thành phần và hình dáng đều được ghi nhớ lại một cách hoàn hảo, nó cho phép Archer sử dụng thuần thục vũ khí đó bằng cách thừa hưởng toàn bộ kỹ năng và chiêu thức của chính chủ nhân gốc của những vũ khí đó. Chính khả năng đặc biệt này giúp Archer kiến tạo ra nhiều bảo khí khác nhau, điều vốn dĩ là không thể với một người chỉ chuyên đi sao chép như anh. Những bảo khí này còn có thể được sửa đổi sao cho phù hợp với người sử dụng thông qua phép cường hóa, như đã thấy với Caladbolg II và hai thanh đao Cang Tương và Mạc Tà. Những vũ khí cận chiến như kiếm, giáo và kích chính là những thứ vũ khí chính chứa trong Unlimited Blade Works vì Khởi Nguyên của Shirou chính là "Kiếm", điều này có nghĩa cậu ta không thể ghi nhớ, sao chép hoặc tái tạo ra bất cứ vũ khí hiện đại hoặc các phương tiện cơ giới nào. Khiên và áo giáp có thể được tái tạo nhưng tốn nhiều Ma Lực hơn, gấp hai hoặc ba lần so với tái tạo một thanh kiếm, và hiệu quả chỉ mang tính tạm thời so với nguyên bản. Những vũ khí bị bắt gặp thì ngay lập tức được phân tích bằng một cái nhìn thoáng qua, cho phép chúng nhanh chóng sau đó có thể được tái tạo. Và một khi được tái tạo, chúng được lưu trữ trong Unlimited Blade Works cho những lần sử dụng sau. Shirou có thể tức khắc sao chép hàng chục vũ khí từ Gate of Babylon với tốc độ cao và đối kháng lại bằng những vũ khí được tái tạo y hệt như vậy trước khi chúng được bắn đi. Việc phân tích vũ khí bị giới hạn trong phạm vi cảm quan của con người, điều đó có nghĩa là những kiểu cấu trúc hay nguyên liệu sẽ không thể cung cấp đủ thông tin cần thiết cho việc phân tích một cách hoàn chỉnh nhất. Chia sẻ giấc mơ, ví dụ như chia sẻ cùng một giấc mơ với Servant, có thể cho phép vũ khí được phân tích và tái tạo, cho dù đó là những thứ vũ khí đã bị thất lạc như thánh kiếm Caliburn. Chất lượng của những vũ khí được tái tạo lại lúc nào cũng sẽ bị giảm xuống một cấp vì con người không thể nào hiểu hết được khái niệm về sự tồn tại của vật thể đó nếu chỉ qua cảm quan thông thường, và những vũ khí đó sẽ không bao giờ mạnh bằng vũ khí nguyên bản nếu không có những kỹ năng đặc biệt khác kèm theo như làm bảo khí phát nổ bằng Hoại Ảo Khí. Chỉ duy nhất ngoại lệ là Avalon là có thể được tái tạo hoàn chỉnh do nó đã được đặt vào bên trong cơ thể của Shirou. nhân vật Archer trong Fate/Extra, dưới điều kiện môi trường Moon Cell, có thể tái tạo những vũ khí không được xếp hạng (Bảo khí hạng EX) mà không cần phải bắt gặp trực tiếp người chủ sở hữu của những vũ khí nguyên bản đó. Người sử dụng có thể dùng phép tái tạo và cường hóa mà không cần phải thi triển Cố Hữu Kết Giới này. Những vũ khí lưu trữ trong Unlimited Blade Works sẽ được đem ra ngoài thế giới thật, chỉ cần một ít ma lực để thực hiện để thực hiện việc tái tạo và cho phép vô số vũ khí có thể được tái tạo ra ngay lập tức. Vũ khí có thể được triệu hồi trực tiếp ngay đôi tay người sử dụng hoặc chúng có thể được triệu tập bay lơ lửng trên không trung và bắn đi như những mũi tên giống như Gate of Babylon. Khi Unlimited Blade Works đã được thi triển, tất cả những vũ khí đều có sẵn ngay trong kết giới, tất cả vũ khí đều có thể được gọi đến tay của người sử dụng hoặc lơ lửng và bay đi, tỏa ra khắp hướng lúc người sử dụng đang đánh giáp lá cà với đối thủ. Những vũ khí được tái tạo một lần lúc Unlimited Blade Works lần đầu được thi triển thì sẽ không tốn ma lực, nhưng với những vũ khí đã được sử dụng hoặc bị hủy diệt ngay trong Unlimited Blade Works thì nó sẽ nhận một mức tổn hại tương đương trong lúc duy trì kết giới. Lượng ma lực dùng để tái tạo vũ khí không hề tồn tại sau khi kết giới được trải dài ra và lượng ma lực dùng để tái tạo lại những vũ khí bị hủy diệt trong lúc kết giới đang thi triển là vô cùng lớn. Shirou và sau này là Archer đã từng gặp và thấy rất nhiều Bảo Khí trong suốt cuộc đời của mình, trong số đó có Caladbolg II, Durandal, Hrunting, Can Tương và Mạc Tà, Rho Aias cùng rất nhiều bảo khí khác trong Gate of Babylon. Những vật thể có thần tính, điển hình như Ea hay Excalibur, thì không thể nào tái tạo được, tuy vậy vẫn tồn tại những bảo khí với sức mạnh tương tự như vậy (tất nhiên bị giảm hạng) được lưu trữ trong Unlimited Blade Works. Archer từng nói rằng anh có thể tạo ra một phiên bản không hoàn chỉnh của Excalibur rồi dồn hết ma lực của mình cho một đòn tấn công tự sát. Trong hướng đi Heaven's Feel, lúc Shirou sử dụng cánh tay của Archer thì cậu có đề cập đến việc mình có thể tái tạo lại vũ khí của Saber Alter nếu có đủ thời gian, nhưng Shirou cũng nhận ra rằng mình không thể khống chế nổi sức mạnh của thanh kiếm và những bất cập khi tái tạo lại một thanh kiếm có cấu trúc phức tạp như vậy là không khả thi lúc thực chiến. Trong hướng đi Heaven's Feel, để tiêu diệt Đại Chén Thánh, Shirou cần một vũ khí có sức công phá lớn và tưởng tượng ra "Một Bảo Khí mạnh nhất mà mình biết". Bảo Khí đó chính là Excalibur và cậu đã dồn hết sức để tung ra một luồng sáng khủng khiếp, đó chính là đòn tấn công của thanh kiếm và nó đã trả giá bằng mạng sống của cậu ở Normal Ending. Qua môi trường Moon Cell thì những điều kiện này lại trở nên dễ dàng hơn, sắt có thể được cường hóa và loại bỏ đi hết mọi giới hạn để người sử dụng có thể tái tạo được thánh kiếm. Tất nhiên sức mạnh của những bảo khí này vẫn yếu hơn nguyên bản của nó, nhân vật Archer trong Fate/Extra tạo được một bản sao hạng thấp của Excalibur, đó là Excalibur Image. Unlimited Blade Works là khắc tinh của Gilgamesh, chính điều này cho phép Shirou, một pháp sư tập sự, có thể áp đảo và đánh bại Gilgamesh. Dù Shirou không phải là đối thủ của bất kỳ servant nào, những người đã thuần thục các bảo khí của riêng mình tới giới hạn cao nhất, chính việc cả cậu và Gilgamesh đều là những "chủ nhân" của rất nhiều vũ khí đã làm cho sức mạnh giữa cậu và servant này cân bằng nhau. Cả hai người đều không sử dụng thuần thục bất cứ vũ khí nào để được gọi là "chủ sở hữu" đúng nghĩa, vì vậy khả năng sao chép và bắn trả lại bất cứ vũ khí bắn ra từ Gate of Babylon của Shirou đã đặt Gilgamesh vào thế bất lợi. Nếu không có Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou chỉ có thể đánh cầm chừng một lúc với Gilgamesh và lúc đó servant này cũng không hề có ý định đánh nghiêm túc mà chỉ vờn cậu ta. Khi ở bên trong Unlimited Blade Works, toàn bộ những vũ khí của Shirou đều được tái tạo rất nhanh để sẵn sàng tấn công và với chênh lệch thời gian của tốc độ những bảo khí được bắn ra từ bên trong Gate of Babylon chậm hơn với những vũ khí bắn trả của Shirou và nó cho phép cậu trui rèn những vũ khí, kỹ năng của mình thông qua những vũ khí của Gilgamesh và đánh bại servant này bằng cận chiến. Gilgamesh không thể ngăn được những đòn tấn công liên tiếp của Shirou, anh đã phải dùng những bảo khí của mình để bắn trả lại những vũ khí được tái tạo liên tiếp của Shirou và thậm chí Shirou còn nhanh chóng nhận ra Gilgamesh đang rút EA ra và ngay lập tức chém đứt cánh tay của Gilgamesh trước khi anh kịp sử dụng nó. Cho dù với lợi thế vô cùng to lớn mà Unlimited Blade Works mang lại, Shirou nói rằng Gilgamesh sẽ thắng nếu như servant này có thời gian để lấy lại sự bình tĩnh. Những ảnh hưởng khác với cơ thể Trong hướng đi Heaven's Feel, lúc Shirou bị thương, Unlimited Blade Works đã nhiều lần xâm thực vào cơ thể cậu dưới dạng vô số những lưỡi đao trồi ra từ bên trong cơ thể để chữa lành và bịt kín vết thương. Chính tác động này của Unlimited Blade Works mà nó đã làm thay đổi tính chất hồi phục của Avalon qua hình thức gián tiếp đó là biến cơ thể của Shirou thành những lưỡi gươm để bịt kín những vết thương của cậu bằng những thanh kiếm. Nó thay thế và củng cố những đoạn xương gãy và thân thể của cậu bằng những thanh kiếm, giúp cậu có thể sống sót sau đòn tấn công ngay vào ngực bằng dao găm của Rider. Không những vậy, tác động xâm thực này còn tăng cường khả năng chịu đựng của Shirou trước những đòn tấn công chí mạng, điển hình như cú tung chân có thể xuyên qua bụng của Rider. Khi Rider nhận ra cơ thể của Shirou quá cứng chắc và không thể bị tổn thương, cô liền đá cậu ra khỏi cửa sổ để gián tiếp giết cậu. Shirou không kiềm chế được sự xâm thực từ bên trong của Unlimited Blade Works, kết quả là những lưỡi đao từ bên trong đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực của cậu sau khi bị ngã xuống đất từ tầng ba và kết quả dẫn đến "Rafflesia Umbrella" bad ending.